ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts 360
Kingdom Hearts 360 (キングダムハーツ360) is a Video Game that Will Be Released in Near Future on Playstation 4 and Xbox One. The Story Will Feature Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse and Other Famous Walt Disney Characters search of the seven guardians of light and the "Key to Return Hearts," to stop Master Xehanort's Devious Plans. This Title of the Video Game is Also Called Kingdom Hearts III. Kingdom Hearts 360 will harness next generation console technologies to weave together an incredibly stunning universe full of both new and familiar Disney worlds. Plot Sora will once again be the protagonist of the game. The game will also see the return of Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy and Mickey Mouse as well as the inclusion of familiar Disney characters. Continuing from Drop Dream Distance, Sora, Donald and Goofy will attempt to search for seven guardians of light and the "Key to Return Hearts", while King Mickey and Riku search for previous Keyblade wielders, in an attempt to stop Master Xehanort's plan to balance the light and darkness which may ultimately lead to the final showdown between Sora and Master Xehanort. Worlds Mother Goose Village/Toyland (Babes in Toyland) Arendelle (Frozen) Sherwood Forest/Nottiningham (Robin Hood) Mystic Jungle (The Jungle Book) Pixie Hollow (Tinker Bell Film Series) New Orleans/Bayou (The Princess and the Frog) Critter Country (Song of the South/Splash Mountain) Swiss-a-Villiage (Matterhorn Bobsleds) Sunshine Beach (Teen Beach Movie) Twlight Town Destiny Islands Radiant Garden 100 Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh Series) The Land of Paradise (Lilo and Stitch) Land of Oz (Wizard of Oz)/Dominion of the Nome King (Return to Oz) Mathmagic Land (Donald in Mathmagic Land) Rescue Aid Society/Devil (The Rescuers) The World of Dalmatians (101 Dalmatians) Symphony of Sorcery (Fantasia/Fantasia 2000) ToonTown (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Passamaquoddy (Pete's Dragon) The World That Never Was Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Sherrif of Nottingham and Pluto Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Hayden Panettiere as Kairi David Gallagher as Riku Phil Synder as Jiminy Cricket Cameron Boyce as Pete Mickey Rooney as Lampie Kristie Alley as Nora Frank Welker as Elliot the Dragon Jim Dale as Doc Terminus Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pegleg Pete, Ray, Colonel Haithi, Kaa the Snake, King Louie, Darkwing Duck, Negaduck, Wormwood and Colonel Joel McGrary as Baloo and Little John Tom Kenny as Sergeant Tibbs Jess Harnell as Credic the Sorcerer, Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Flaps, Ziggy, Buzzy and Dizzy Will Ryan as Rabbit Travis Oates as Piglet and Sexton Mouse Lee Marshall as The Captain Michael Bell as Pongo Kath Souice as Perdita Jodi Benson as Anita Radcliffe Travis Willingham as Roger Radcliffe Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil Maurice LaMarche as Robin Hood Beth Littleford as Maid Marian Carole Shelley as Lady Kluck Tara Strong as Skippy and Haiti Jr Chuck McCann as Frair Tuck Tress MacNeille as Kanga, Little Sister Mouse and Winifred Jeff Bennett as Sir Hiss, Clank and Merlin Kevin Michael Richardson as Prince John and King Richard Bob Joles as Bagheera Rico Rodriguez as Mowgli Corey Burton as Shere Khan, The Toymaker and Yen Sid Gregg Berger as Eeyore Wyatt Dean Hall as Roo James Avery as Brer Bear and Brer Frog Ross Lynch as Brady Maia Mitchell as McKenzie Grace Phipps as Lela Garrett Clayon as Tanner John DeLuca as Butchy Chrissie Fit as Cheechee Kevin Chamberlin as Dr. Fusion Steve Valetnine as Les Camembert Jordan Fisher as Seacat Kent Boyd as Rascal Mollee Gray as Giggles William Loftis as Lugnut Jessica Lee Keller as Struts Anika Noni Rose as Tiana Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen Michael Leon Wooley as Louis Jenifer Lewis as Mama Odie Keith David as Dr. Facillier Peter Bartlett as Lawrence Fred Tatasciore as Abominable Snowman Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell Lucy Liu as Silvermist Megan Hilty as Rosetta Raven Symone as Iridessa Angela Bartys as Fawn Pamela Adlon as Vidia Lucy Hale as Periwinkle Rob Paulsen as Bobble Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion Jane Horrocks as Fairy Mary Jess McCarntey as Terrence and Grumio Debby Ryan as Spike and Mary Contary Chris Galya as Tom Piper Chris Cooper as Barnaby Megn Mullally as Miss Nettle Summons Elliot the Dragon (After You Completed in Pete's Dragon World) Toy Soliders (After You Completed the World and Defeat Barnaby) Clover, Mininus, Robin and Mia (From Sofia the First) Lela and Tanner (After You Completed Teen Beach Movie World) Party Members Tom Piper Baloo Robin Hood Brady and McKenzie Bernard and Miss Bianca Prince Naveen (as a Frog) Pete (From Pete's Dragon) Category:Kingdom Hearts 360